A legacy of Blood
by Ghost-trooper
Summary: Blood has never had an easy life and expects he never will. The only thing he can do is fight to stay alive. Little does he know that in a short time his life will become even more dangerous as he continues along the path of selfdestruction.
1. Prologue

A legacy of Blood

Prologue

Author's note: Hey, thought I'd give this fanfic thing another try, Hope you all out there like this. Plz no flames, I know I'm not the best writer around. If your review is bad make sure you tell me what needs improvement. Thanks. Yes I'm aware that they don't use old weapons like the ones my character is using in this fanfic. One more thing: this story will become more starfox related as it goes on.

Name: Blood

Age:19

Gender:male

Race:Wolf

Skill: flexable with all kinds of weapons and can do just about any thing with a vehicle resembling a motor cycle.

Bio: Blood is five feet 9 inches tall. Has Dark Gray fur with a white on his chest and under his mouth, neck and the last third of his tail. His clothes consist of baggy urban camo cargo pants, with a metal link chain with a broken pad lock serving as a belt. A black leather jacket, black combat boots and a black tied back bandanna. ( means tied around the forehead in a ring like pattern for those who don't know). He has Brown eyes and his hair is a fiery pattern of little spikes around an inch big each. His Body is of a rather muscular build, pumped arms, six pack, that whole deal. Personality wise, There's not much to say except he's kind of a loner with a mean temper and a fast trigger finger whose able to fire his sawed off with one hand.

Interesting facts: Blood used to be in a gang from the age of seven. During a turf war about three years ago between a rival gang and his, the entire gang was killed except him. Costing him everything he held dear. including his only brother who had taken care of him since Blood was about five once their parents died many years ago. Blood also accquired a hover cycle that's a replica of a "Chopper" motor bike that uses anti-gravity technlogy instead of the primitive tires and combustion engine.

Weapons :12 guage double barrel sawed-off shotgun, 9 inch switchblade, and All purpose armor vest.(laser resistant, fire proof, bullet proof, etc).

Somewhere in the city of Corneria...

Blood was on his hover cycle, blazing through the city streets with the police hot on his trail. The wind and rain had felt like sand paper hitting his face, the cigarette in his mouth struggling to stay lit. An officer in the flying vehicle behind him fired his laser pistol. A red beam of energy zoomed past Blood, just missing his ear.

"Hey, screw you too dude!" Blood hollared.

Blood pulled his sawed off shotgun out from under his jacket and fired a shot back at the boxy police cruiser. The windshield cracked from the blast and the officer once again returned fire. A swarm of laser shots came from behind, hitting the rear of the hover cycle. The back hover turbine started to smoke then caught fire to Blood's dismay.

"Shit! This I don't need." Blood growled angrily.

Blood, foolishly activated the bike's turbo injector. The speed of the bike had gone from one-hundred and fifty MP/H to almost eight-hundred MP/H. With the current damage of his vehicle it could only take that kind of punishment for so long.With the cops still in heavy pursuit, He bailed off the bike, It lost speed then rolled and crashed into the speeding police type hover car. Blood picked himself up from the road and watched as his predators were engulfed in the flames of the crash. He brushed himself off, spit out his broken cigarette then began to make his way home to get what little sleep he could. Unfortunatly that's not what fate would have in store for him tonight...

A/N: I know this is a little short but it's a prologue and i wanna leave you guys hanging for more. Peace!


	2. Chapter 1

A legacy of Blood

CH.1

A/N: I know I didn't say this in the prologue,so i'm saying it now: I don't own starfox or any related characters, although I do own Blood. Now, let's see how this chapter unfolds shall we?

Under the glow of a street light, Blood now started to limp down the road. Desperate for a place to seek solace from the police, He took a deep breath to ease his pain and started running. His combat boots echoed through the empty and dark streets. a few minutes later Blood noticed a seemingly good place to rest for the night. He climbed up the moss covered stairs and pushed open the wooden door. Still wet from outside Blood looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. It was a place you would not want to be in by yourself. On the outside it looked like an abandoned office building, on the inside it had a kind of "lived in" feeling to it. Blood heard voices from another room not far away. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed a light coming from under a crack in a door down the hall. This was definatly not Blood's part of the city. Fearing the worst He opened his gun and loaded two fresh shells into the shortened weapon and continued down the dark corridor. Most of the way down this hall Blood was just feeling his way through, until he hit his foot on something.

"Damn it!" Blood cursed.

"Hey, someone there!" A voice called out.

Blood quickly dashed behind a dusty desk and watched the foot steps of these unknown thugs for a couple of minutes. He peered over the edge of the desk. Blood couldn't see who they were but the were both holding shotguns. Twelve guage pump actions, not a thing to mess with. Especially not in a situation like this one, but they knew Blood was there so he had to do something.

" There is someone here!" Shouted the first voice.

"Get him." The other voice yelled.

In a matter of a split second Blood was dodging shotgun fire like rain drops. He fired a shot and hit one of them and he fell to the ground dead. Blood Pulled the trigger again on his gun, the second thug screamed for a second as his brains had become splattered on the back wall. Blood reloaded again then placed his sawed off inside his jacket then grabbed one of the pump action shotguns. Some more voices could be heard farther down the hall. There were loud foot steps to accompany them. He knew what was coming. Several more thugs had burst through the door at the end of the hallway, Spotting Blood instantly. Guns were blazing from both parties in this fire fight.

Blood then rolled and fired the shotgun a couple of times. The spread of pellets from the metal barrel was enough to kill these punks so Blood went down the hall to see what laid ahead. Blood followed the path until he came to some stairs that led upwards. He began to climb these stairs with the shogun in hand. Another voice came from the top of the stairs and Blood listened intently.

"Hey man, any idea what all that comotion was a couple of minutes ago?" It said.

"Ain't got a clue, think we outta check it out?" Asked the other one.

"I don't know, let's get some of the boys first, then we'll go down there" Said the first voice again.

"Good idea. It could be the cops coming in here!" commented the second voice.

All of a sudden it dawned on him. This was a war base of an old enemy gang. This triggered a though in Blood's mind. A chance to get vengeance for what happened.The past seemed like an eternity for Blood. Rage filled His mind and anger exploded from Blood's soul as he rushed up the stairs to destroy the gangsters who had taken everything he knew or had in life. He fired the shotgun and cleared the head right off one of them. The other thug whipped out a desert eagle hand gun, before he could shoot Blood had fired another blast. The Gang punk drop to the floor dead, a warm red liquid began spilling from his chest onto the floor. Blood dropped the pump action and picked up the desert eagle, withdrew his sawed off from out of the black jacket. With a gun in each hand he kicked open the broken door in front of him to continue his hate fueled rampage.

Blood could hear more gangsters around the corner, He stated slowly walking towards them.

"Damn, There's some nut on the loose! Kill him!" One of them shouted.

They all came at Blood at once. He smiled as he shot his guns, the desert eagle gave him some distance while his classic sawed off tore the unlucky bunch apart in a cloud of wasp like fury. Guts spiling onto the tiled floor Blood kept up his pace until the path led to the roof tops. The rain had picked up since he first entered the building. Blood walked onto the rain soaked roof where things looked calm for the moment, he had taken this chance to light a fresh cigarette. The smoke had eased his nerves a bit, and accessed the situation. He pocketed the desert eagle and checked out the aurrounding building roofs for any signs of life. A "Ghetto bird" could be heard not far away. The police were catching up to him again. Blood ran off towards the next roof hoping for an escape, That next roof top had something on it Blood coudn't pass up. A few of the rival gang's lieutenants were talking about something. Blood was to far to hear them though. There were three of them, oblivious to what Blood was planning.

With a loud bang two of them had died, the other watched his friend's heads explode. Blood's mad laughter filled the air. The other lieutenant took off running. You know what they say: "It's fear that give men wings".

Blood jumped down to the next roof top to chase his next victim. The young gangster ran and kept running for fear of his own life. He and Blood knew ot was enevitable, Still the hunt continued for close to ten minutes, jumping from roof to roof occasionally exchanging gun fire. The chase came to a halt on a final roof top, the little punk had no bullets on him, no gun no nothing. Blood had taken a few slow steps towards him. He backed away from Blood. Blood moved forward again, the thug coward back a few more paces.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Blood said mockingly.

The punk stared at Blood horrified, He knew death was knocking on his door or so to speak. He kept backing up until he eventually fell off the side amd was killed by an on ground subway train. For a short time Blood had felt at peace, although that was soon ended when a S.W.A.T. team had begun jumping from ships to the roof surrounding Blood. It was over, He had nowhere to run. As one of the officers put him cuffs, Blood noticed the rival gang's leader's car zooming down the street, Only one had gotten away, the only one Blood wanted to really kill in all of this. He swore under his breath that he would get him no matter how or what had to be done.

To be continued in Chapter 3. See you guys then!


	3. Chapter 2

A legacy of Blood

Ch2

A/N: I've been working kinda hard lately on all this. I would greatly appreciate some more reviews so I can improve even more. Any way Hope everyone likes how this is going so far. There will be a few more characters in this chapter maybe the next, I'm not sure yet. Enjoy :D BTW: a "shank" is a jailhouse knife made out of a sharpened spoon and a hand made wooden handle.

Blood has spent the last two months in prison and has made some good friends on the inside. Although he doesn't care so much for the guards, They tend to abuse and torture the prisoners. But tonight things are going to change. A loud buzzer had gone off in the prison. The sound meant time for the exercise yard. Blood and his new buddies

had risen from their prison cells along with evryone else in that area of the compound and lined up to go out in the yard. His comrade "Scythe" is a cobra with cybernetic limbs attached to his body, He stands six feet and four inches tall. His eyes are crimson red and his skin is a lime green. He is serving time for drug smuggling. His age: twenty one. Blood's cell mate is named "Ratchet". He is a wingless dragon who is almost seven feet tall, He has green eyes and black scales he is tewnety five. His criminal offense: murder. Now outside in the fenced off workout yard Blood, Scythe, and Ratchet were next to each other on the weight benches. Blood was in the middle so he could talk to them both while working out.

"Okay, here's what we gotta do." Blood began.

"Yeah." Scythe responded.

"I'm listenin." Ratchet commented in his deep voice.

"Tonight get some of the guys in our block to start a riot with the guards, then I'll pick the locks on our cells with my shank. You guys following me so far?" Blood asked.

"sure, What next?" Questioned Ratchet.

"Well, We'll kill a few of the guards and take their weapons, Then make for the docking bay and hi-jack us a prison ship to escape. Any one who wants to come make sure they do what I tell em got it?" Blood asked.

"Yeah, I understand. We ain't stupid." commented Scythe.

"Cool, I'm in dude." Ratchet said.

The group had gotten up from the weight benches and moved to the door steps, Blood lit up a cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs and felt a bit more relaxed. He needed it for what was planned tonight. The buzzer had sounded again bout an hour later, and every one had moved from the yard to the mess hall. So far so good, no one had any idea this would go down later. Blood and his friend's had gotten their food from the cafeteria and found three seats to eat at. Blood and his pals had informed more people and got them to go along with the plan in exchange for a chance to come along. Others were just happy to give the guards a good ass kicking for a change. Things seemed to be going well. They all were hoping that thy would succeed, because if not they'd be killed. The routine was the same as usual, get served, eat, and back to the cells.

The sun was setting on the prison and things were about to kick into zero hour. The prisoners involved stayed together as they headed to the cell block. A few minutes later somebody called out.

"Guard! Guard! Help!" shouted someone.

A guard came rushing to a cell. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with my friend." said the prisoner.

The guard was foolish enough to enter the cell and leave the door open. The Prisoner faking sick punched out the guard and grabbed his laser pistol then shot the prison guard in the chest and he fell back dead. The first prisoner grabbed his keys and began unlocking the other cells. Blood pulled his shank out from under his mattress and unlocked his own cell door, Ratchet and Blood then attacked the first guard they saw and beat him into the dirty floor. He was carrying two weapons. A double barrel laser rifle and a plasma sword. Blood picked up the gun and Ratchet happily seized the sword from the unconscious guard. Suddenly the alarm went off and re-enforcement officers had run in through the main door, armed with state-of-the-art riot gear including shields. After Scythe was freed the three of them started making a run for the docking bay on the thrd floor. They had gotten far as the second floor when the prison had reached lock down.

"Shit!" Blood cursed.

"Ah hell, just what we need!" Groaned Scythe.

Ratchet had taken a step towards the titanium door and put his scaly fingers in the crack, then ripped the door open. On the other side was an armory, The three friends ran inside. There was an abundance of weapons ranging from laser handguns to Plasma launchers and a series of concussion weapons. All high tech stuff.

"alright, only take what your gonna use." Blood instructed.

They began grabbing some weapons and putting on armour. Blood's equipment consisted of the double barrel laser rifle, a laser machine pistol and a high impact armor vest.Scythe had snatched a guass cannon and a laser reflective body armor, While Ratchet stole a second Plasma sword. He didn't take any aromor which confused the other two very much. Finding that armory had proved to be forunate when it did because Another riot team was waiting for them outside the hall. Ratchet ran ahead swinging his swords like a mad man and begun to hack the guards apart while Blood and Scythe advanced on them firing their new toys. Their efforts were not in vain, soon all the guards on the path to freedom were slaughtered like common farm animals. They eventually snuck into safely onto a ship and fired it up without being detected and blasted off out of the prison safely. The ship was relatively small but was able to hold three guys comfortably until they got where they were going. The radio dispatcher had opened the comm link of the ship and when a channel was established, they could hear what was said.

"Attention all units! Several convicts have just escaped from the cornerian maximum security prison! If found shoot to kill, I repeat shoot to kill." The comm channel crackled and then quit out as the ship had entered the city limits.


	4. Chapter 3

A legacy of Blood

Ch3

A/N: Hey every one! Thanks for reading so far, things are gonna get interesting in the next chapter or so. Also I wanna give credit to orangecat for giving me some good reviews, Thanks. I'm gonna keep this brief: I hope you all are liking this so far, thanks again for reading.

The ship was begging to run low on fuel as it was sailing quietly over the sleeping city. The moods of the friends had become uneasy since the three of them had heard the announcement on the comm link. They were wanted fugitives...again, but that was the price of escape. They would have to go into hiding. The only question is: For how long?

Blood told Ratchet to land the ship on top of a building not far away. All three of them would have to go their seperate ways from here on out. They had said their fare wells and began leaving into the city's darkness, never knowing if they'll see one another again. Although He knew the risks, Blood began to leave for his apartment. He could hear sirens in the distance, without thinking Blood slung his laser rifle over his shoulder and took one look at the city horizon then started the long walk home. It was a clear night, the cornerian moon was shining in full, not the best time to try staying unseen. It didn't bother him much, it just meant he had to move that much faster through the streets.

Blood had managed to get from the roof down to the side walk unnoticed. Then all that was left was to get home. He continued walking the streets, Blood thought and laughed himself "This is too easy." He should have kept his mouth shut. A second later there was a laser sight aimed at his left chest plate. There was a loud bang and Blood instinctivly jumped and rolled next to a car. The sniper had belonged to S.W.A.T, they must've gotten an A.P.B about his escape. Knowing He didn't have much time to react Blood whipped the laser rifle off his shoulder and took a quick shot and then had taken off running down the street. Appearantly he wasn't alone any more. Looks like he wasn't going to get any rest tonight either. Blood kept running and past several blocks, snipers were on most of the rooftops, taking shots in succession. Blood had to escape them. Once more he was on the run from the law.

About an hour of dodging sniper laser fire, Blood entered his apartment, drenched with sweat he locked the door from the inside and rushed into the bedroom. Determined to get out of his prison clothes, He seacrhed frantically through his closet for some new duds. Blood was in luck, he found some clean clothes laying at the bottom of the closet floor. After removing his prison uniform Blood noticed there was a pair of his favorite baggy urban camo cargo pants, Blood wrapped a his matal link chain through the belt hoops. He found a black cargo vest and threw it on over his armor and buttoned it up half way. He then tightly laced up his black combat boots and tied back his black bandanna around hid forehead, then moved over to his dresser. Blood opened the top drawer. Inside there was a bandolier, It was lined with ten small plasma grenades and ten airclaw style proximity bombs. They're a tiny explosive once armed, they will detonate after they detect motion. As Blood began arming himself for the worst fight of his life, it dawned on him, He had some molotoves under the bed. There were two, Blood shoved one into each of his cargo pants pockets, then figured he was going to need one-handed gun. He found a hack saw and removed the stock off the rifle and and cut the barrels down to half their length and threw the saw to the floor.

He knew that the S.W.A.T would be coming in through the door any minute so he placed five of his bombs around the door as a little surprise for them. Blood also placed a molotove for an extra something for the police when they break the door down. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. So Blood quickly climbed out his kitchen window and hopped onto the metal fire escape and slid down the ladder. Blood was going to need a means of escape and remembered there was a parking facility for space faring vehicles around the corner. Didn't seem far but the distance isn't what bothered Blood, It was not knowing if he could get to it in one piece. Either way Blood was going to try. Cops or no cops. Just as he had begun running his apartment exploded in flames, They were getting closer. Blood paid no more attention to it and kept on running. Soon enough he reached the parking grounds, Blood encountered some more unexpected trouble. The place was crawling with gangsters. From the same crew Blood killed the others from so many nights ago. They recognizd him and started taking shots, while others had ducked behind trucks and space freighters. Blood pulled the molotove from his pant pocket. He lit it and tossed the bottle, it smashed against the concrete ceiling, raining fire upon those who blocked his path of escape. More thugs heard the cries of their dying comrades and ran to aid them. Blood anticipated this by tossing a plasma grenade down the way. It detonated in mid air, vaporizng the poor souls. Blood smirked and started looking for a decent ship to jack.

A couple of minutes later he found a ship that resembled a ship of the Katina planet's forces. Blood forced open the cockpit and jumped inside. He engaged the engine and closed the canopy. Feeling a great pressure lifted off his chest Blood flew the ship into the night air and once more fled his troubles. Although Blood wondered for how long?

A/N: Sorry it ended so soon but. I promise things will be better next chapter. See all you readers then! - Ghost-Trooper-


	5. Chapter 4

A legacy of Blood

Ch.4

A/N: Man it's been awhile people. I have to find more time to do this, anyway Things are gonna hopefully pick up for all of us soon. (Including Blood).

Now leaving the planet's atmosphere, Blood was heading towards space. A cold and empty place. Looking out amongst the stars Blood figured he had two paths: sector Y or brave the deadly area known as METEO. The choice was simple, He couldn't go through sector Y because of military patrols who would kill him on sight, so Blood set coarse for the meteor field, preparing for the unknown. Just in case of an emergency Blood powered up the twin laser batteries onboard the small green and white ship. Blood had finally entered the meteor field, He knew this because there were chunks of rock and space debris floating around everywhere, to get through Blood needed to shoot alot of it.

His mind began to wander for awhile, he was thinking about when he was a young child. Blood's older brother was his only parental figure in life even he was taken from him too. Blood often wondered why fate allowed people like him to have this kind of life. Out of no where He heared a loud ting and realized his ship just scraped a huge space rock. He was heading for an even bigger one.

"Damn it!" Cursed Blood pulling up on the ship. "I gotta pay more attention, god."

In the not far distance Blood noticed something odd, a beacon of some sort. It was blue and posessed a circular shape to it. He flew towards it and went through it, The ship picked up pace when this happened. Another one appeared and he went through it, The ship started spinning and began leading itself towards a few more of these objects. Always increasing speed more and more and spinning faster and faster, Soon enough Blood lost control of the ship entirely. It entered something physically impossible to achieve: Light speed in Hyper space. Since Blood knew he couldn't control where this was going he light up a cigarette and braced himself for the unknown. The ship had begun to shake violently for a few seconds then stoppped, everything changed. Space itself had changed, everything in the distance appeared psychedelic and wavy. Blood managed to once again gain control of the ship and continued along the coarse it was going. Blood noticed that the fuel guage was really low, going through warps like that must put a strain on the fuel cells. Off in the near distance a planet could be seen. It had a reddish glow, Blood steered towards the world in hopes of finding some peace. If only for a little while.

Not long later Blood landed the ship in a grassy patch of land not far from what appeared to be a club of some sort. The ship's fuel cells had died in the process of landing so Blood's ship is totaled. He climbed out of the cockpit, brushing off shattered glass from his shoulders.

"Well, that ship ain't going nowhere now." Blood said to himself.

Blood searched the chest pocket of his vest and found about two-hundred dollars, Feeling pleased, He made his way to the club, The crisp night air and loud music coming from inside the building reminded Blood of his old "hood". He pushed open the door and looked around for a seat. Blood noticed a stool next to the bartender, so Blood sat down there and got the bartender's attention.

"What's yer poison mate?" He said in an odd accent.

"Just give me a cold beer." Answered Blood.

"That'll be two-fifty." The Bartender replied.

Blood pulled out twenty and the bartender gave Blood his change. As he took the first mouthful he noticed two hounds that were dressed like bikers approached A female fox sitting next to Blood. He could hear them trying to pick up the women, She paid very little attention to them. They started trying harder.

"Will you leave me alone!" She said to them.

Blood got up from his seat with his bottle in his hand by the neck.

"The girl said back off. You two gonna listen?"

"Hey Roy, Ya think we should take this crap?" The first biker asked.

"Oh, We're so scared, Right Tony? Said the second biker.

Blood smashed hit bottle off Roy's head, He hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. Blood then turned towards Tony. His jagged bottle still in his hands, A single drop of red dripped from one of the points of the bottle and hit the floor.

"You wanna jump off? Let's go then." Blood growled.

The Biker pulled a knight stick out of his leather jacket. The two fighters circled each other and Blood jumped at his enemy. He punched Tony in the stomach then hit him in the face with the bottle. Tony stumbled backwardsand somebody grabbed him. Not surprisingly a crowd had formed around them. Blood dropped the bottle and started punding the biker while the guy in the crowd held him still. The crowd member let go and Tony dropped to his knees. Blood kicked him in the side of the head. It was over the biker was unconscious, as the crowd went back to drinking and dancing Blood kicked tony onto his side and fished out his wallet and also found a key. He took the key and all the cash in the wallet then threw it back like an unwanted fish. Blood then walked out into the bar's parkning lot to look for a vehicle to match the key he had taken. Most likely a bike or hover cycle. Behind himself Blood could hear footsteps. He turned around, It was the girl from the club. Blood got a good look at her. She was about five foot three, Brown fur but had white fur under her chin and on her stomach. Blood could tell because she was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. She also had light brown eyes and Blonde hair down to her hips. In her hair she wore a orange Bandanna, but not like a gang member. All in all she had a very attractive body.

"Uh, can I help you?" Blood asked puzzled.

" I just wanna talk to you." She said in an innocent voice.

"Well what about exactly?" He asked.

"First off, Why did you help me back there?" She asked Blood.

"I dunno, I just did what I had to do." Blood answered.

"Thanks for getting rid of those two trouble makers." She said.

"Maybe you can answer a question for me, What's your name anyway?" Blood questioned then lit up a cigarette.

"I'm Melissa. And you are?" She asked Blushing a bit.

"Blood" He said staring at the stary sky.

He then found the hover cycle that the key belonged to and jumped on. The engine roared to life and pulled up to Melissa and asked her if she needed a ride. She got on the back of the bike and Blood took off leaving a trail of dust.

"So Where to anyway?" asked Blood.

"twelve craft street." Melissa said over the hum of the engine.

Blood hit the throttle and picked up speed. In a matter of minutes They were at her apartment and Blood parked the bike in the alley. They walked into the house together.

"Um I guess I should go and look for a motel for the night since I got no where to go tonight. I'll see ya later." He said.

"Aw, that's alright you can stay here. I got a couch you can sleep on, It folds out into a bed."

"You'd do that for me?" Blood said confused.

"It's no problem, I don't mind. I live here alone anyway." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Blood said with a small amount of happiness in his voice.

Blood walked into the living room and pulled out the sofa bed. He then took off his boots, bandoliers, vest, and armour and laid down resting his sore body. for the first time in a long while his muscles were relaxed. Melissa entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed and turned on the T.V. for Blood.

"I'm going to order a pizza, do you like anything on it in perticular?" She questioned Blood.

"Nah, It's all good. I'm not a picky eater." Blood said.

Melissa went to the phone in the kitchen to place the order so Blood grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels and found a movie about gangs so he started watching it. She came back into the room after a minute and sat next to Blood and watched the movie with him. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder and He

grinned but it wasn't a sadistic grin it was more like a happy grin.

A/N: Well I hate to leave ya guys hanging but I think you can figure out where this might go :P well until next chapter!

Ghost-Trooper


End file.
